Lying Doesn't Mean Popularity
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: This fanfic is when Scarlett uses Centipede's lies, that Scarlett herself heard of, to gain popularity. Didn't turn out too well though because of guilt. I only own Scarlett! The daughter of Centipede and Miss Spider.


_**Starring: Centipede, Miss Spider, Scarlett (I only own Scarlett) a new character too, a human girl named Isabel  
**_

_**Description: Centipede tells Scarlett about stories he made up himself (The lies he told about traveling the whole world) and Scarlett wasn't convinced due to Miss Spider telling her the truth, but Scarlett decided to tell the lies in her school to gain more popularity because of her dad. Things don't go the way as**** planned.**_

One day, Scarlett was just spending time with her father because she went off to school, him telling her some of his stories. But the stories were the lies.. the ones about him traveling the world.

"Wow! Really?" Scarlett asked, surprised.

"That's right, little one!" Centipede smiled. "I did it all. I traveled the whole world pretty much! Bora Bora, Tripoli-"

Miss Spider walks in and heard Centipede, frowns now. "Don't listen to him Scarlett. Those were the lies he told us I warned you about before."

Scarlett nods. "They were impressive, but hard to believe too. So I'm not really surprised."

Centipede turns to Miss Spider. "Spidey! I wanted to impress out daughter-"

"Not with those lies, you're not!" Miss Spider snapped at him.

"Fine..," Centipede sighed, then looks at Scarlett. "You better best be going to school now."

"Okay!" Scarlett agreed.

Throughout the day, everything was just fine and Scarlett was just talking with the many students she knew now. They were always impressed by her. Not just because of her famous family, but she's also kind and smart.

Then this one little girl, probably about eight years old, walks up to Scarlett. The girl had long blonde hair along with bangs, blue eyes, light tan skin and had on a black and white shirt, black skirt and black shoes. Scarlett didn't know her, but she did know Scarlett.

"Must be popular, huh Scarlett?" the girl asked.

Scarlett looks confused. "Umm... who are you?"

"I'm Isabel." the girl said. "I've heard about you, and seen many of your friends surround to you, impressed by you. Famous family you have?"

Scarlett nods. "Yes, they traveled here 10 years ago in an insane way."

"Oh I've heard, the giant peach." Isabel said. "Are there any of your family members who traveled before that time?"

Everyone then looks at Scarlett, which makes her feel nervous. But then she remembers her dad.. the stories about traveling the whole world. Being called commodore and everything. Scarlett then lies.

"Yes, my daddy did!" Scarlett grinned. "Not only did he beat up the pirate skeletons, but if you wanna know more he traveled the whole world!"

"Is that so?" a girl asked Scarlett.

"Yeah!" Scarlett said. "He traveled all five seas!"

"I thought there was seven." Isabel said, getting confused.

"Oh yeah.. seven then!" Scarlett grins. "From the sun drenched wreaths of Bora Bora to the icy shores of Tripoli."

Everyone gasped, getting impressed.

"You wanna know what they called him?" Scarlett asked as everyone nodded.

Scarlett raises up her voice now. "Commodore Centipede they called him! And I am the daughter of him!"

"Wow, impressive." Isabel smiles. "Cool to know that your dad did a lot more than I thought."

"Thanks," Scarlett smiles.

Later on during the day when Scarlett gets home, she thinks to herself feeling guilty. "Man, I really sounded like Daddy there.. and I mean back when he told those.. lies."

Once Scarlett gets home and greets her family, she goes to the kitchen where her mother is at.

"Hello Scarlett." Miss Spider smiles and kisses Scarlett's forehead. "Had a good day?"

"Umm.. yeah." Scarlett smiled, but feeling guilty.

Miss Spider was able to tell that Scarlett felt guilty by the look on her face. "Something is wrong Scarlett. Please tell me what is bothering you."

Scarlett sighs and tells her mother everything. She couldn't keep it inside of her. She knew she'd get this guilt away if she at least started off by telling Scarlett. As Scarlett told everything, Centipede walks in, heard everything and frowns.

"Y-you told those kids that?" Centipede asked.

Scarlett nods. "Yeah.. they knew about you guys being famous here. They just didn't know about.. your lies."

"Scarlett, there must be a reason you did this." Miss Spider said, remaining calm. "Please tell us."

Scarlett sighs. "Well.. I guess it's where ever since coming to public school, I became popular. Kids liked me. I wanted them to like me better, and this one girl named Isabel wanted to know if anyone in the family had more adventures before coming here, and since Daddy told those stories, well..."

Miss Spider glares at Centipede. "If it wasn't for your lies, she wouldn't have lied!"

"Hey! I didn't know she was gonna do that!" Centipede snapped at her.

"Don't blame anyone you guys, please!" Scarlett speaks up fast.

Her parents just look at her now.

"Okay." Miss Spider said. "Just tell more."

"I wouldn't wanna blame Daddy because he didn't expect me to lie and all." Scarlett continued. "All I can really do now is tell the others the truth."

"That's for the best Scarlett." Miss Spider agreed. "There's no other option. But anyway, if anyone was ever your true friend, they wouldn't care about whether or not your father did all those things."

"You're right Mommy." Scarlett agreed. "I was wrong, and I will try to make it right."

Scarlett was relieved that an argument between her parents was stopped immediately. She saw them argue at times and she hates it when they argue. She doesn't know if she can stop other arguments but she did stop this one. Now all Scarlett has to do now is tell the truth to her school.

"Attention everyone!" Scarlett said, the next day in school.

Everyone looks at her and that's where Scarlett comes clean and tells everything.

"I'm sorry you guys.." Scarlett frowned. "It was all lies. About my dad anyway. He didn't travel the whole world."

Most of the kids did forgive Scarlett because they still liked her for her, a few others abandoned her.

"They didn't like me to for me, like a real friend would." Scarlett told herself, calmly. "Mommy was right."

Isabel then walks up to Scarlett and Scarlett has a worried look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Isabel!" Scarlett said. "I'll do whatever to make this up-"

"It's okay." Isabel smiled. "Sometimes people would lie for reasons. All you wanted to do was for popularity because of how much you were already. I feel like I pressured you. I'm sorry myself."

Scarlett smiles. "It's okay."

"I do like you to be my friend though Scarlett." Isabel smiles. "You're nice, cool, smart and talented."

"My first best human friend.." Scarlett smiles. "How about you can meet my family after school? It is a Friday."

"I'd like that." Isabel agreed.

Scarlett did feel better now. She lost people who weren't real friends to her, quite a few. Others stayed because they liked her for her, and that included Isabel. Her first human best friend. Scarlett may not have done something perfect at first, but things got easier for her.


End file.
